poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Land of Digital Lalikin
They arrived in Wellsprings Woods Agunimon: So this must be Digital Grymoire. Then they realise that they Become, Agunimon, Lobomon, Kumamon, Kazemon, Beetlemon, Grumblemon, Arbormon, Mercurymon ￼and Ranamon. Even Dogmon and his friends has wear a strange suits Lobomon: What the? What happened to us? Kumamon: I'm a Polar Bear Digimon? Kazemon: I look all grown up! Beetlemon: Why did I get so big? Loweemon: Where did this Armour come from? Grumblemon: This is too weird. Mecurymon: Me too. Something wrong with us. Ranamon: I look so Skinny and Tall Arbormon: Is it me? Or I just made out of wood? Agunimon: What happened to me? I look so Cool now in Armor? Dogmon: That's strange, how did me and my friends get those strange suits? Anteatermon: I don't know. Kumamon: Like you got to get dressed. Anteatermon: Why you little! He choke him Anteatermon: I like clothes you know! Tama: It looks like you found your hybrid form. I'm sure that's how every-the-body in this world gave you. Enna Kros just wanted to make sure you have to use this for the battle and help the people. Goatmon: Whoa, she can do that Stuff? Agunimon: That is awesomely weird. Kumamon: Well, this is kinds fun. I kinds like this form so much. Anteatermon: Way to find the Silver Lining. Lobomon: Looks like we have to head straight down this path? Mercurymon: It's the only directions we can go? Think you can manage not to get lost? You know, just this once, Ottermon? They saw a Mirage Dogmon: Oh, hello! I spy another Mirage! Tama: That is the-called a Chocochick. What are you the-waiting for! Go on and imprism the-it with this! Tama gave them a Device after they got the Chocochick Kazemon: Wow! I can see the Chocochick running around in the prismarium! Tama: Pretty the-neat, huh? Next, why the-don't you have a go at "stacking" that Chocochick on your head? Here. Watch, I'll the-don't you! Then Tama is on Dogmon's Head Ladybugmon: Oh, now I get it! So when we saw you perched on Dogmon's Head back in Nine Wood Hills, that's what you call "stacking." Tama: Yep, that's the-right! While I'm up the-here, I get to take it nice and the-easy. Dogmon: In, is that stacking or slacking? Tama: When you create a stack, the HP of everyone in the stack gets the-added together. Like they say. Straight in the-numbers! Agunimon: Oh! So it's like combining into a Super Robot! Tama: Better the-yet, your magic, powers and other abilities have then potential to change. Too. It all depends on how you stack, is the-configured! Kumamon: What? I don't need any action figures when I get to blast out super-attacks like a super-robot! Tama: Well, just be the-careful. Stacking doesn't the-make you invisible. Some the-enemy attacks have the power to unstack you. Flamingomon: In other worde: bye-bye super robot, so to speak. Kumamon: Darn it! That does ''sound like a bad news. Tama: It's true that we are individually the-weaker when we're unstacked, but look on the bright the-side. Since we each get our own the-turn in battle, we can use the extra moves to have one member attack and another the-heal. It can be very the-helpful. Depending on the situation, you might even the-decide to unstack yourself by choice. Think the-carefully and chose the best setup for the job. By the way, you all can the-switch between rookie form and hybrid form. Depending on your side, you can the-make different stacks. You aren't the-allowed to put big things on to of the-small things when creating a stack. So, to get on top of the Mirage and Digimon, you need to the-be in rookie form. The best way to the-learn is to try it once you've rounded up a few more mirages and Digimon. You'll pick it the-up in no time! They saw the path blocked Beetlemon: What the? A dead end? Arbormon: But there's nowhere else to go. What are gonna do? Tama: Never the-fear! Look the-closely. This may appear to the-be a wall, but it's actually a Gimme Golem! Ranamon: Was it a Mirage? Tama: Not in the traditional the-sense of the word. But you'll see these pests all over Digital Grymoire, and unless you the-give them what they want, they'll give you a hard the-time and block the way. Lobomon: So what does it want? Tama: It really the-sense on the Gimme Golem, so the first thing you'll have to the-do is examine it. They examine it and it wants a lusterleaf Mercurymon: Then where can we find it? Tama: That Chocochick you just imprismed ought to be able to track the-down what we need, but first things the-first. You're going to have to unlock the right ability. It appeared Kazemon: Hey the Chocochick's come along for a stroll. Chocochick saw something Agunimon: Huh? It found something. And it was Lusterleaf Tama: Yay! You the-found ￼it! Now, try examining the Gimme Golem one more the-time. They give the Lusterleaf to the Gimme Golem and it vanished Dogmon: Huh? It vanished. Ranamon: That so cool! I guess the Chocochick found us the item we needed. Tama: Yup-the-yup! With the help of a Mirage, Digimon or the-two, there's nothing that you can't accomplish. And Mirage and Digimon board at for ''much ''the-more than unlocking abilities. You can also use them to change your mirages and Digimon into new and the-powerful forms. So be sure to keep on the-leveling up and working on your Mirages and Digimon Boards! Pretty soon you'll be bouncing and the-trouncing across Digital Grymoire like a pair of the-pros! They went ahead Ladybugmon: So Tama, I noticed Mirages disappear when new defeated them. Why is that? Tama: Most of the Mirages you see in Digital Grymoire don't actually the-technically ￼belong in this world. And so, when one of you guys the-gives 'em the KO, they can't maintain their presence here anymore. They fizzle the-out and go back to their own worlds. Ranamon: I see. Dogmon: (Thinking) ''Wait. Now, that's weird... who was it that told me all this before? Ugh, it's like... right there on the tip of my tongue. '' They saw something Agunimon: Um, what's that? Tama: This is the-called a murkritt. Inside, you're the-likely to find Mirages and Digimon that are, shall we say---- Kumamon: Mirages and Digimon? Oh boy! I'm gonna see this! They went inside and they saw Mirage look scary Kumamon: Um... This one doesn't look so cool. Anteatermon: Kumamon! Why did you-- Now what do we do? Tama: I tired to the-tell you. Inside the Murkritts, you're likely to find Mirages and Digital that are the-strong and dangerous. Kumamon: You "tried to the-tell" us? Try a little harder, please! Then they been defeated and send back to Digital Nine Wood Hill Enna: Oh no! Did you all die already? Agunimon: What!? We died? But that's... No way. Loweemon: Maybe it's true... That Mirage in the Murkritt did kinda.. Ottermon: Well, we're still alive. Enna: Yes. That's because someone intervened right at the moment of your demise, and made irmso the battle never happened. Goatmon: Whoa! You mean you can do that!? Enna: Of course, although Tama's the one who does it. Tama: That's the-right! I have the power to recover data and rewind time a little, and then your fractal code has been the-whisk you to safety. Although, it the-costs me a life to do it, so I hope you don't mind if I rest for a little the-while afterwards. Flamingomon: A Life? Tama: You might not the-believe it, but I've actually got multiple lives. Back there, I had to sacrifice one of those lives to recover your fractal code and turn back time and the-save you. You see, this girl with a ribbon the-showed up in my dreams. She's the one who taught me how to the-do it. Agunimon: I don't understand. And it kinda freak me out, But Tama, I'm ''impressed. '' Tama: The-Thanks! Oh! But just so you know, I can only the-use my powers to protect all of you specifically. And only the-if you lose a fight, like what happened to you in the Murkritt. Oh the-yeah! And I can always the-recover my lives if you stay here and let me the-rest a spell. So don't forget to give me a breather before I running of second the-chances. Dogmon: Alright! You got it! Say no more! Rest yourself silly. Tama: Yes the-sir. Kazemon: Thanks, Tama. We really own you one. Especially, Dogmon and Agunimon, who didn't have the good sense to ''listen ''before diving in. Dogmon: What the? Who's that? He saw a strange Digimon Enna: Oh! If you mean our new guest, she claims to have gotten herself lost. Go say hello! She's quite the character. Dogmon: Okay. They went off Enna: The Real Question opus how she got here from the outside world when it's no easy trick. She must have experience crossing between planes. They went to the Mall Kazemon: Whoa, she's so small.... What's the word? Rookie? ???: Hello and how are you? Agunimon: Um, food. More or less. ???: You know, what a nice beautiful place. Kumamon: Oh, um... Tama: So who really the-you? Lopmon: Oh, I'm Lopmon. I think I have washed up here like a soggy chocolate flavour in a storm. Dogmon: Huh? Lopmon: I do have this funny knack for winding up in strange places. Goatmon: Oh, I see. Lopmon: Oh, yeah! I have a store here! I've got clothes, Item and Materials you want. Agunimon: Hey, little Digimon, Slow down! What kind of operation is this? Lopmon: It's called a shop, okay? You're in luck! I find all of kinds of stuff and I bounce from point A to point Q. I'm you're Digimon-connection! They left the mall and Tama has been pull off Tama: Waahh! Show the-yourself, Serafie! I the-know it was you! (Growl) Serafie appeared Serafie: Well, you had it coming. You know when you awakened, you should've woke me up too. I don't remember raising you to be such a selfish selfer-poop. Tama: Well, I don't remember you the-raising me at all! Arbormon: Who are you? Serafie: Oh, hi. I'm just your adorable local wind pixie, aka Serafie. My hobbies included gossipmongering and, in, let's see... Oh, I'm good at hoarding things. Yup. Kumamon: Hoarding? Serafie: Hoarding. Who do you think I'm here? You must have ton of prismariums and Data Chips. More than you can handle, right? Goatmon: Well, We're still working on it. Serafie: Uh-huh. You'll have scars of them before long. You're gonna need a place to unload. Beetlemon: Yeah, they are kind of bulky. Serafie: Well, who's got you covered? This Pixie right here? Enna Kros made me a special Prism Case and Data Case that lets me keep all your Prismariums and Data Chips safe. Just plonk the ones you ''don't ''need in and blink the ones you ''do ''need out. All plonking and yoinking must be performed within the confines of Digital Nine Wood Hills or from an alternate location with a suitably strong connection. Additional terms, conditions, and restrictions may apply. Agunimon: All... Right. Arbormon: I'm not sure I caught every single word, but I guess... "I agreed"? Serafie: Oh yeah. This Prismariums belongs to one of my tribe. Treat me with the same boundless love and affection you feel for me. Agunimon: O...kay. Tama: Serafie's kind of a "special" the-case. They went back to Enna Kros Enna: Anyway, I think you should be able to manage on your own from here. Tama: You mean you're the-leaving us? Enna: Yes. You handle this now. Tama: Oh! Okay, I the-will! Serafie: It's cool. I'll lock this down tighter than a Malboro's bottle of mouth. That's a Serafie guarantee. Kazemon: Huh? B-but where are you going now? Enna: Oh, well... Somewhere else, of course. Flamingomon: Yeah, that's not exactly very helpful. Look, we really need to ask you so many things! Enna: No, no, you'll figure it out. I can't do everything for you now. Lowering: Everything? But you've barely done anything. Enna: Besides, every world has its own rules. Like water dousing fire, and light vanished Darkness. Agunimon: Water dousing Fire. That's resemblance of me and Ranamon. Lobomon: And Light Banished Darkness. That's resemblance to me and Loweemon. Dogmon: In, I think that's just called "science"? Enna: Well, I design mine to be so completely unbreakable that even I can't undo them. Lobomon: Undo what? Enna: The rules. Ottermon: Ugh... You're bad at explaining. Dogmon: You saying you can't help because that's violates of the world or something? Enna: Exactly. Kumamon: But why ''is ''that? I mean, come in. Just who do you think you are? Enna: Who, me? Well.. I'm god. She disappeared Kazemon: She's gone. Kumamon: Holy cow. Beetlemon: I guess we can't ''necessarily ''rule it out. But for somebody calling the cosmic shots... She's seems kind of sub-benevolent. Serafie: Well, that's Enna Kros for you, so get used to it. Dogmon: So... She really is god? Serafie: Beats me. Enna Kros is Enna Kros, wouldn't you say? Tama: Pretty the-much. Kazemon: Uh, thanks for clearing it up. They back in Wellsprings Woods and Kumamon look at the Murkritt Anteatermon: Kumamon! Don't touch it this time! Kumamon: I get the picture. But... could we see all this stuff before? Tama: Now that you've fought that thing the-once￼, you can see all it's information. And if you the-happen to know some scanning power, you can prep at it's data before you even jump in! Very good things to keep in the-mind. Kazemon: Okay! Tama: Yep! ''Very ''good thing to keep in the-mind,￼ ''Kumamon. Kumamon: Um, why are you repeating it? And just for my sake?